


The Next Generation of Fairy Tail

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted mugging, Brief implied violence, Drama, Minor Injuries, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: Cross-posted from Wattpad. Nova Dreyar-Strauss spars with Nash Dragneel. Elsewhere, Danielle and Storm Fullbuster shop for a gift for their brother, Rin.It's been 20 years after Zeref's defeat, Natsu and Lucy have settled down, as has Juvia with Grey, Gajeel with Levy,  Ezra with Jellal, Lisanna with Lyon, Mirajane and Laxus.Now, a new generation of Fairy Tail mages emerges: Luna and Nash Dragneel; Yuki, Storm, Danielle and Rin Fullbuster; Kalia Vastia; Nova Dreyar-Strauss; June and Gale Redfox; and James and Rosemary Fernandez.





	1. Shopping

The blond-haired boy laid against a tree. His back ached with the pain of his training, and his sparring partner laid on her back a few feet below him on the base of the hill. 

"Nash," said Nova as she sat up, "you think that's good for today?"

Nash let out a series of panted breaths, before sitting up and wheezing out a quiet "not quite."

"Wanna do one more round?"

Nash nodded in agreement.

Nova, now on her feet, grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet with a chuckle, before telling the Omni Mage "you don't know when to quit, do ya."

_________________________________________________

Storm and Danielle Fullbuster were walking down the hot, blazing streets of Magnolia Town. The sky was clear and cloudless, revealing the areas magnificent blue sky. The sun was in a prime position in the sky, and the clocktower four blocks down struck 12:45. The yellow rays of the sun reflected on the dozens of windows across town, creating a serenity of light. 

"What are we doing on the west side of town?" asked Danielle, clearly ticked off by both the heat and the intensity of the humidity. 

"Like I told you four minutes ago," said Storm, "we're shopping for a birthday gift for Rin."

"I know," said Danielle, her annoyance increasing by her brother treating her like an idiot, "but the nearest store is two blocks away."

"Then why didn't you say something when we were two blocks down that way," said Storm, raising his voice. 

"I was trying not to pass out from the heat, asshat," she said flatly. 

"Why does the heat bother you?" he asked nonchalantly. "Can't you just, make some ice or something?" he jokingly asked. 

"Har har," said Danielle flatly, "but you know only Yuki and Rin can do that."

He thought about that for a moment. "Have you ever considered how strange it is that you and him don't have the same powers?" 

"What the heck can they even do again?" asked Storm. Danielle sighed at the idiocy of her brother. "Gale can control the rocks around him, and June can use solid script, like her mom."

"That's right," said Storm as he rounded a corner. He looked down the street, which had cracked, stone roads, an apparent lack of sidewalk, and trash scattered along the edge of the road. 

"Do you recognize this place?" asked Storm. 

"No."

"Let's head back."

Storm turned around, ready to head back onto the main road, when he heard the sound of metal being pulled out of a sheath and frantic footsteps. He flipped his head around, but the familiar feeling of a fist making contact with his face knocked him to the hot ground. Storm looked up, but a leather boot slammed into his forehead, and his head hit the ground. 

Danielle lunged at the attacker, a man in his late 30s with a black-grey hood, a knife in his dominant left hand, and a noticeable scar on his right cheek. The man jumped out of the range of Danielle's jump, slapped her with his right hand, thus briefly stunning her, and grabbed a lock of her midnight black hair, before pulling her towards him and putting his knife towards her neck. 

"Hey!" he screamed at Storm, "give me all the money you got, you little *****!"

"Okay, okay," said Storm as he groaned in pain while getting back on his feet. Danielle tried to sneak a better look at her attacker, but he pressed the blade closer to her neck and calmly whispered "if you move, I cut you, and if you try to escape, I kill you."

Danielle quickly assessed her situation; she had no means of striking this guys legs with her own without him noticing, and she assumed his threat to be true, but he had her small, delicate hands in his own, left one. She was trapped. 

Danielle was surprised when her brother looked genuinely scared; in all the years she's known him (the 16 years of her existence), she has never known him to be scared, not when he fought Gale and James in a three-way battle outside the guild hall (he lost), not when he chased away a group of bullies taunting her and beat them up, not even when he faced mom's wrath when he stole a packet of dad's old cigarettes. 

Storm reached towards his pockets, telling Danielle's captor "please, don't hurt her. I'll get you my mo-"

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em!" screamed the man. "Make a wrong move, and your girlfriends dead!"

"She's not my girlfriend! That's my sister!" screamed Storm. 

"Don't!" said the man as he pressed the silver knife into Danielle's neck, drawing a drizzle of warm blood that crept down her neck and onto her black shirt. "Don't. Make. Any. Sudden. Moves. And don't you dare raise your voice at me, you dipshit punk!"

"Alright, alright, sorry," said Storm as he raised his hands. He slowly moved his left one towards his pocket, reaching for his wallet.

"Yeah, much better, brat," said the man. 

Storm kept eye contact with Danielle the whole time, and as he watched her scared face, she blinked the Morse code for "help": four short blinks, a pause, a single quick blink, a pause, a quick blink, a long blink, and two more quick blinks, a pause, then a quick blink, two long blinks, and a final quick blink. 

The man looked down at Danielle's blinking, then at Storm's watchful expression as Storm reached towards his pocket. He growled, before shouting in Danielle's ear "don't think I don't know what you're doing, bitch!"

Storm growled at the man, and threw his hand out of his pocket. The burglar scowled at Storm, preparing to slit Danielle's throat, but Storm blasted a surge of plasma energy out of his hand, which directly hit the robber in the jaw. The robber went flying six feet back, his knife skimming the left side of Danielle's neck. Storm bolted, his feet carrying him past his sister, and he sprinted over to the man. Before the robber could even raise his arms to block any attacks from Storm, the 18-year old slammed his feet into the man's open mouth, with one his front teeth flying eight feet away. Danielle watched in awe as Storm viciously and repeatedly kicked the man's shoulder and slammed the heel of his foot into the top of his head. 

"P-please, let me go..." begged the man as he clutched Storm's pant leg. Storm flashed a toothy grin, and the would-be robber came to the shocking realization that this man, who looked to be younger then twenty, was enjoying this. 

Storm's small smile instantly turned into a deep, intense frown as the would-be mugger came to this realization. "Don't. Mess. With. My. Sister," said Storm as he raised his right leg, his knee bending at a 90 degree angle, ready to stamp this guy's shoulder. The mugger's eyes went wide with fear, terror, and the realization that this teenager might be his end, when Danielle swooped her left arm low and grabbed Storm's right thigh, holding his leg in place. 

Storm looked over at Danielle, who, despite the blood drizzling from her cuts, still maintained an atmosphere of authority over her older brother. 

"Well," said Storm as he casually turned his head downwards to the mugger and placed his hands in his pockets, "my sister is right; we do have someplace to be."

The two siblings walked off, their arms wrapped around the other's shoulders comfortingly, when Danielle said to her brother "wait. There's something I gotta do."

Storm nodded in agreement as his younger sister walked off. She walked towards the bleeding mugger, keeled down, and in a voice devoid of emotion, flatly said to him "I can't let you go mug other people."

The man's eyes twitched in confusion, but as he realized the meaning of the woman's words, Danielle swung her right leg in an arc and slammed her boot heel into the man's left arm. A crunch could be heard from a good twelve feet away as the man screamed in pain. Danielle turned around to face her brother, who sighed and, with a gesture towards her neck, told his younger sister "come on. Let's get that bandaged up."


	2. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Storm help Danielle patch up the cut on her neck. Nova and Nash finish a sparring session.

Rin Fullbuster had experienced a lot of bad birthday parties, but this was probably the worst. For one, his twin sister was sitting across from him re-wrapping her bandages as blood poured out of a cut on the side of her neck, and two, he was currently seated next to James Fernandez, which was pretty self-explanatory in of itself. Their parents were best friends, so they were essentially raised together as if they were siblings or cousins, but he never cared for the boy: he was so arrogant, shallow, and condescending, especially around some of the younger kids. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" James asked as he turned to Storm, sitting on the other side of the table. "Using your magic on that guy...you didn't even know what his reflexes were like! He could've slashed her throat before you even noticed!”

"But he didn't," Storm responded. He had a bit of dried blood on his boot, but other than that, he looked perfectly normal. Danielle was anything but; a trickle of blood flowed from the cut on the side of her neck, but due to the odd angle, she was having difficulty putting a second bandage on it. James tolerated the scene for a few seconds, before turning to the younger girl and taking over. "Here, I got this, don't worry."

Rin noticed the glare James gave Storm out of the corner of his eye, but didn't pay attention to it.

James had no difficulty dressing Danielle's wound, and afterwards he used a nearby rag to wipe some of the blood off her neck. Danielle flinched when the edge of the bandage touched the deeper part of her cut, the rightmost side of it, and she let out a string of profanities under her breath, but besides that she showed no resistance to the process. "What a birthday," Danielle said sarcastically as the pain in her neck began to surge again.

Storm, his eyes still sorrowful and filled with silent concern, suddenly snapped his head towards the door of the guild hall. "Someone's coming," he uttered. When his siblings (and James) looked to the door for confirmation, he continued: "I hear footsteps on the sidewalk".

Rin cracked his neck, before holding out his hand to his brother, who was about to walk over to the entrance. "It's fine," said Rin, "I got this." Storm nodded in confirmation, and the younger of the two Fullbuster brothers got up from his seat on the table and walked over to the wooden door. He opened it, briefly shielding his eyes from the bright sun before seeing who was on the other end: his younger sister Yuki, and behind her, his very concerned parents. 

"What happened?" asked Juvia, her dark eyes set and focused. 

"We were worried about you!" Yuki cried out. 

“Are you two both okay?” Gray asked, concerned for the well-being of his children. 

"Oh, it was nothing," she said as she took her mother's hand in her own. "Storm and I were shopping for a present for Rin when a burglar attacked us. Storm took him out, but there wasn't any water for me to defend myself. When the guy went down, he had a knife to my neck, and it skimmed me."

Yuki tried not to pay attention to her parents simultaneous reactions: Juvia screamed, panicked at the thought of her children being in mortal danger; and Gray flashed a brief grin--it was only for a moment, but he was impressed at how competent and take-charge his children had become now that they were teenagers. 

Juvia gave her husband a brief glare. “Gray, this is serious,” she muttered. Looking back at her eldest daughter, Juvia’s expression was one of concern. “Come on, let’s get you home and patched up.”  
Danielle shook her head. “Mom, I’m fine. Besides, people are going to start pouring in soon, and it wouldn’t be much of a birthday party for Rin and I if I wasn’t here, now would it?”

Juvia paused for a moment, deep in thought. “Fine, but I’m taking a look at that.”

She approaches Danielle, briefly turning to James. “James, honey, could you run home and tell your parents what happened? It might be best to tell them to come a bit earlier, so they can see for themselves.”

James nodded, and left the room. Rin breathed a bit easier knowing that he was gone, a smirk on his face. It was the same feeling as when a small but constant migraine disappears after several days.   
James was a good kid, Juvia recognized. Being the son of one of her best friends, it was natural that he was close to her family; not only was he quite protective of Yuki and Danielle as if they were his own siblings, but he was great friends with Storm. He wore his heart on his sleeve more so than his mother or father, but he was always ready to do the right thing. She just wished that he got along better with Rin. 

Danielle reached out, taking Juvia’s hand in her own. The water mage looked down and was met face to face with her daughter, Danielle’s black eyes wide with emotion. 

“It’s alright, mom,” Danielle told her. “I promise.”  
_______________

Nova loved to fight. 

All her life, she’d been taught how to fight by her father, Laxus Dreyar. She’d sparred many times with the other teenagers her age at the guild, and while Kalia came close, none of them ever posed quite the same challenge as the son of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, Nash. 

Nova’s transformation magic functioned similarly to her mother, but whereas Mirajane lost herself in her transformations, which she could only use in short bursts; Nova’s magic was less powerful but far more precise and consistent. But even with all of her talent and raw power, Nova still struggled against her boyfriend; his light magic had been well-honed from years of practice, rivaled only by his own father. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated. A small electrical current ran from the top of her head to her hands and feet, and she felt everything being enhanced: her sight, her touch, her speed, her strength. 

Nash took a new fighting stance, one she’d never seen before. They were currently in the yard behind her house; her parents were off on some S-Class mission, and they’d left her in charge. 

“You ready for another round?” she asked, sweat clinging to her skin. 

“Hey, I’m just waiting for you,” he said with a grin. 

She smirked. Bending her knees, she held out one hand for balance, and lunged forward, darting across the yard at an increased speed. Nash barely reacted in time; she was in front of him before he could realize, and she kicked her leg out, trying to sweep his legs out from under him, but he jumped and just barely missed. He held out his hand, and light beamed from his open palm.   
Nova would’ve been blinded, had she not seen it coming. She quickly closed her eyes and pulled herself back on her feet, just as Nash landed a few feet away from her. She rushed at him again and immediately let out a barrage of punches; a right hook, a left hook, and an uppercut aimed at his chin. 

Nash held his arms close to his head, trusting his instincts; he blocked most of the attacks with his wrists, and hopped to the side to avoid the uppercut. 

He concentrated more light in his palm, ready to fire it off in a laser beam. Buying time until the attack was fully charged, Nash kicked out twice, but Nova avoided the attacks with ease.   
She ducked under the second kick, coming at him at full speed. She tackled him to the ground, but he fell back on the balls of his feet, letting gravity take over; he fell on his back and she rolled on him, but her momentum carried her too much, and he immediately kicked her off. She landed gracefully a few feet away in a three-point landing, only to find herself in the direct line of sight of his now fully-charged attack. 

He let out a massive blast of yellow and white light, but Nova’s reflexes saved her just in time. Leaping from the ground with such intensity she felt the earth crack, she leaped over the attack, feeling the hot pulse of light singe her hair. Nova landed directly behind Nash and grabbed his arms, pushing him to the ground. He tried to pull himself back up, but she planted a foot on his chest, anchoring him in place. 

“I win,” she told him with a smirk. 

Nash smiled, the sun illuminating her already angelic features. “You win,” he replied, satisfaction written on his face. 

She took her foot off him and reached out a hand. He gladly took it, and she pulled him back to his feet. She miscalculated slightly, and he was brought up much closer to her than she intended; their noses were almost touching.

Nova blushed slightly, but Nash grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. It was short but sweet, and a part of her wished that it lasted longer. They'd been friends for years, and while the romantic shift in their relationship was relatively new, she was happy he liked her enough to express himself so affectionately. 

She pulled away and put her hands on his cheeks, looking her boyfriend in his beautiful, blue eyes. 

“Come on,” he told her, “let’s head back to my place and grab Luna. We’ll be late for the party.”

“What?” Nova asked. “Come on, just one more round!” she pleaded. 

Nash chuckled. “We’ll be late as is. We can spar any other time. Plus, it's Rin and Danielle's birthday."

She rolled her eyes, but took Nova's hand in her own, and the sensation of intertwining fingers felt as natural as breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love this series and these characters so much so I thought it'd be fun to write this!


End file.
